winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella
Princess Stella is the princess of Solaria and one of the founding members of the Winx Club. Stella is the keeper of the Ring of Solaria and Guardian Fairy of Solaria. She is the second Winx girl to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Personality Stella is a 17 year-old blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange, various shades of pink, and occasionally blue and purple. Pre-Series When Stella was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a white pair of glasses and had somewhat messy hair. In Season 2 Episode 12, it was revealed that when she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Robby, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Kimberly. Stella casted a spell on Kimberly so she could not go to the school dance, but instead Robby spent the whole night taking care of Kimberly and holding her hand, which upsets Stella. Later as time went on, Stella and a little puppy of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant, but instead she found a special tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree it was, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Winx. When Stella first went to Alfea, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action that got her expelled. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. Bloom forms a team, Winx Club, with four other girls, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first the three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the power of the Dragon Flame. They sent a note pretending to be Brandon asking her out on a date. At last, they succeeded, by kidnapping and binding Stella and thus forcing Bloom to hand over the ring. They immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected. Bloom was not the leader of the group but at times takes the role. During the period, Bloom took to adapt to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when Bloom faced setbacks. One example, was when Bloom found out Sky's real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament. As a result, Bloom is grateful to her. Stella's relationship with the three other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. Stella later finds out that her parents are divorcing. And when the Day of the Rose comes around, she lashes out at Bloom because she is so stressed about what clothes to bring to whose house for the weekend. She was still a little in denial about her parents, and very much wanted them to work it out. The Winx Club started to gain deeper understanding and trust in their friends, and appreciate their friends for their different personalities. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in Episode 17, when Sky's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, just like Bloom, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a squire. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the three witches stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. |-|Season 2= In the second season, Stella and Brandon's relationship was off to a good start, until Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky, and Aisha went to the Under Realm. Stella and Brandon were separated from the others. They arrived in a village called Downland. There they met Sponsus and Queen Amentia. Amentia took a real liking to Brandon , which infuriated Stella, who was weak from the lack of sunlight. After a recharge, she reunited with Bloom, Sky and Aisha. When they rescued the pixies, Amore saw Stella and a bond of sisterhood was born. After that, Stella was determined to get Brandon back from Amentia. Amore helped with this by putting in one of her soul mate blossoms in Amentia's bouquet. Thanks to this act, Amentia dumped Brandon for Sponsus, t hus saving him from being married and bring him back to Stella. Before a big mid-term exam involving convergence, Stella came up with an idea to help the girls bond better; a slumber party. During the party, she told her friends of a fifth grade crush on Robby of Anphelion and her hopes of him asking her to a dance at her school. Unfortunately he asked a girl named Kimberly from Olimpis and she said yes. Stella wanted to ruin the date by casting a break-out spell but Stella goofed up and broke Kimberly's leg, but instead of asking Stella, Robby stayed with Kimberly for the whole dance and held her hand. During the test, Stella's contribution was giving the titan vision. After passing the exam, Stella, the rest of the Winx and the Pixies went to Earth with Bloom and nearly got involved with a gang called "The Suits". After that incident, Stella and the other girls went to a Halloween party and got the last laugh. Afterwards the girls and Specialists went to a resort realm and Stella showed off a brand new swimsuit that was just for show. The day after, Aisha suggests they send a postcard to Stella's parents, but Aisha did not know that they were divorced until Stella told her causing an argument between the two which leads to Aisha storming off. Stella then went to apologize to Aisha, thus earning her Charmix. She then went to the Under Realm with the other Winx and the Specialists to save Bloom from Darkar. She solved a puzzle involving colors, while joking about making the teachers to reconsider her grades. |-|Season 3= Stella plays a rather big part in this season. It starts off at her Princess Ball, where her father announces he will be remarrying. The bride-to-be is the wicked Countess Cassandra along with her daughter, Chimera. With the help of Valtor, Cassandra puts King Radius under a spell. At her Princess Ball, Stella is spelled herself by Chimera, turning her into a hideous beast and under the influence of Cassandra, her father refuses to recognize her as his daughter. But the Winx girls manage to break the spell and turn Stella back to normal. Stella earns her Enchantix by saving her father from a dragon during the thousand-year anniversary of the Kingdom of Eraklyon after Diaspro tricks Sky into drinking a love potion given to her by Valtor. She later breaks Diaspro's hold on Sky with the use of her newly acquired Fairy Dust. Stella later breaks Cassandra's hold on her father by storming in their wedding ceremony, thus freeing her kingdom and regaining her rightful place as the Princess of Solaria. During Bloom's quest to defeat Valtor and save her parents, Stella is ever faithful and supportive and always willing to help. During this season, Stella and Brandon's relationship grows as well. |-|Season 4= Stella appears in Season 4 with the rest of the Winx Club as they travel to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth. Where the Winx Club open their store, Love & Pet, Stella is in charge of their grooming and clothing. When the boys come to Earth to watch over the girls, Bloom's Earth rival, Mitzi, gets a crush on Brandon and is determined to make him hers. This infuriates Stella and causes her to constantly question Brandon's loyalty since Mitzi constantly follows him around. |-|Season 5= Stella is once again seen with the Winx. In "The Lilo", Stella is seen helping the Winx save the Lilo flower and defeating the Trix. In Episode 2, the Winx including Stella come to promote their concert at the Frutti Music Bar. She is then seen watching the Royal Crowning Ceremony and then flying off to the save Gardenia's beach from the oil spill with the Winx. She is also seen annoyed when Miss Faragonda told them that they must acquire the Sirenix power, in order to defeat Tritannus. In "The Shimmering Shells", Stella, along with Aisha and Bloom, travels through the ocean in her Harmonix. Stella also meets a selkie named, Illiris and bonds with her. She also later put on an fashion show, but her attempts were ruined as the other students lost interest. She tried to ask her Guardian of Sirenix about an opinion, but her Guardian gets annoyed for being summoned for something as simple as a fashion show. While trying to find some clothes and jewelry, Stella touches a spell and turns into a little kid and her personality changes as well. The spell later wears off. Stella, along with the rest of the Winx, acquired Sirenix in "Sirenix," and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their Selkies. In "The Pillar of Light," her father becomes ill after the seal from the Pillar of Light was taken by Tritannus, causing an eclipse throughout the Magic Dimension. |-|Season 6= Stella and the other girls (minus Bloom) arrived at Domino along with the Specialists for Domino's party which is for Daphne's revival. They helped Daphne get ready for the party. At the party, the Trix interrupted and summoned a creature, The Beast of the Depths, which then attacks the guests and everyone at the event. The Winx try to defeat it using their Sirenix powers, but failed and discovered that only Daphne can command it to leave Domino. Daphne has lost her confidence, so the Winx leave and try to find the "Inspiration of Sirenix" in Lake Roccaluce, which the Sirenix Guardians said it can make inspire Daphne to believe she still has her powers. The Winx later discover that they're the Inspiration and quickly leaves, but are blocked by the Trix, though Stella and the girls managed to defeat them easily and leave. Back at the Domino palace, the Winx manage to inspire Daphne, making her transform and drive the creature away. The Winx and the rest of the party celebrate, and Stella and the girls flew up in the air and decorate it with their Sirenix powers. In "The Legendarium", it is revealed that Stella is opening a fashion boutique(Stella's couture) in Alfea. She had designed new outfits for the Winx. During Faragonda's anniversary party, the fairies and pixies celebrate, but not long after that, the pixies got a call, that the Pixie Village is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Winx and the Pixies leave Alfea and defend the village. However, after a while, the trolls along with the pixies around them disappear. When coming back to Alfea, the Winx found a crow. In the third episode, Stella and the Winx go to Linphea College, where they watch the Specialists' and Paladins' training. After a while, treants came and attacked the school. Upon feeling the dark magical energy from Cloud Tower, the Winx go there and fight the witches and the Trix. They found out that the energy came from Selina and the Legendarium. They tried to attack them, but failed and caused their powers to be gone. However, Bloom still has her power and give parts of the Dragon Flame's magic to the Winx to give them strength. Later on, the winx and her goes for a train at Aisha's gym. She wants to design the Winx some new looks for their training, however she had to give them some of her fashion stocks as she can't use magic. During her training, she is having difficulties to do Aisha's new move which is the flip-back. Later he went with the heroes Linphea in an attempt to recover the school. But as much as Aisha and Stella were spared the powers of some basilisks and for a trick learned where they made several Basilisks are killed the two friends get their Bloomix and restores Nex, Roy and all fairy Linphea. Go after Melody of music auditorium and later to Domino for the coronation of Daphne which also battled fire eaters. When Stella testing new outfits, saw one of the insects of Flora and frightened, later put suitable clothing for winx on his journey to Egypt in a race for the Eldora's Diary. When you get also traveled to China to learn more about Lu Wei. In episode 10 called Bloom's friend, Selina who guide it to find an unknown plant. But the girls do not know that Selina only masquerading as "good" and ended in a battle against a carnivorous monster. Stella and the girls fight against this beast with disabled Flora. After that the beast was restored by this alive Flora, Stella looks like Bloom decided to return home in response to jeopardize thought her friend. On one occasion when girls practicing ballet, Stella returns to do his tricks trendy add fake wings cuasando the winx not move along with them. This made Aisha is angry and says he has no time to spend with your fashion mode and Stella are offended by such reason, fought out. Stella and Aisha managed their friendship after seeing Kiko feeling very bad since Bloom has left, so quickly Stella and the girls felt the danger of Pixies (in response to that was with Bloom to Gardenia and among them are attacked by Children of the Night) |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Stella met Bloom the same way she did in Season 1. She also had the same personality. The only difference is a redesign of her in her princess outfit, her clothes, her scepter and her ring. And she was called the "Fairy of the Shining Sun," instead of the Fairy of the Sun and Moon. Another difference is her outfit looks similar to the Enchantix clothing. Stella first appears in the dorm when she arrives, the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat. But when they do, Bloom is talking to her mom (Knut appears and then Bloom follows him). So the Winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her so they transform, but are too weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Stella is then talking to Griselda and Headmistress Faragonda, who are saying that they will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Stella and the Winx later find out that the Trix are at Alfea and will be there to take the Dragon's Flame, so they have to fight a monster, that the Trix conjured, and later when Ms. Faragonda arrives and stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them back to Cloud Tower, Ms. Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Stella used her powers to guide the Winx to Bloom, who is somewhere lost in the forest outside of Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= She picked up Bloom after she lost her powers to the Trix. She later joined her, Sky, Brandon and Knut to journey to Cloud Tower to confront the Trix.She then escaped with Riven, Knut , Brandon and the Cloud Tower students and Miss Griffin to Alfea via Vorpal Tunnel. She joined in the final battle with the rest of the Winx to fight Darcy and Stormy while Bloom and Icy went Mono-e-Mono. She along with Flora, Musa and Tecna used Stormy's own cyclone to knock her and Darcy out. Later, she celebrated with her friends and boyfriend. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Stella is seen talking to Brandon about what she would do for punishment of the Trix. She later accompanies Aisha and Bloom to Lord Darkar's Castle. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx to go with Professor Avalon to the opening of Red Fountain. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx Club and the Specialists to stop Dark Bloom and Lord Darkar to accessing the Realm of Relix. Stella is later shown at a party. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie, Stella along with the others helped Bloom in finding her parents. When the Winx and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Domino she was quite interested in seeing Bloom's baby pictures when one of them popped up, but Bartleby told her otherwise. She is engrossed in seeing Bloom's baby pictures kept in the secret library of Domino. |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie, Stella's last name is revealed to be Star when Icy attacks her, and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea. Afterwards, she soon discovers that Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the Winx, who all agree to go to Domino. They arrive at Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her that they can't get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone. So they are then forced with the task to stay in Gardenia until they get their powers back. The Winx then head to Havram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they defeat. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= She was first screaming and then walking down the steps and the Winx laughed at her and bragging on fashion style. Griselda showed up and told the Winx to report to Alfea's Central Courtyard to greet the new students. Stella talks about Griselda in a mean way and all of recent events when they see her. More coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her civilian outfit in Season 1 is a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals. Her civilian outfit in Seasons 2 and Season 3 is a teal strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes. She wears a pair of green star earrings. She also wears this in the One Hour special. In Season 4, she wears an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps. In Season 5, her civilian outfit is similar to Bloom's Enchantix, but with purple and orange colors and two stars. She also has knee high purple boots and red star-shaped earrings and a headband. In Season 6, she wears a bubble gum shirts under a medium violet red coat. Her shirt's collar are tied with a dark grey bow. She wears a grey belt and a medium slate blue skirts with heart patterns and a plaid pattern headband. |-|Monster-Stella= She was turned into a monster by Chimera in "Valtor's Mark". She has an olive green skin color (similar to a frog), toothless, the same original face, dark green mouth and black eyes with blue makeup. As for her dress is the same one that is torn down between his legs. She also appears to weighs a ton as shown when the Winx were trying to save her from falling from the roof. |-|Winx= Stella's Winx outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Stella Magia.JPG|Stella in her Winx form (Original) Stella Magic Charmix.jpg|Stella in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= Stella's Charmix is a mirror-shaped pin and a round waistbag divided into the sun and moon. |-|Enchantix= Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. |-|Believix= Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails that were present in her Enchantix, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. |-|Sophix= Stella's Sophix consists of a orange top and green and orange skirt. She also wears pink gloves and yellow boots with flowers surrounding her leg. Her wings are colored yellow and pink. Her hair is loose and is the same as her hair in the Believix transformation. |-|Lovix= Stella's Lovix is a pink dress with an orange belt, shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee-high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, yellow-orange with pink borders. Her wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. |-|Harmonix= Stella's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light yellow colors and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow with pink and orange borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light yellow and has pink lining. Her wings are mainly orange with the top part pink. Her bottom wing border is orange.Her wing effect are orange-colored stars.Her shoes are light pink heels similar to her Enchantix, but with fuchsia and orange straps. |-|Sirenix= Stella's Sirenix consists of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top (similar to the one she wore while in Winx form) with a pink slit, a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with a purple criss-cross pattern around them and matching purple high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border. |-|Bloomix= Her hair style is similar to Harmonix's but now with a smaller right-sided ponytail. She wears an orange tiara with a blue gem at her forehead and a red and violet jumpsuit with orange butterfly-styled skirt that has a blue gem. Her heals are orange and the peach organza extends from her back to her violet bracelets. Her golden wing resembles her Enchantix's. |-|Mythix= Her hair are open till her waist. She wears a pale orange dress with two yellow flowers on the sides and her shoes are the same color like her dress. Her wings are pointed in orange, pink and purple colors with glitter. |-|Butterflix= Coming soon... |-|Tynix= Coming soon... Magical Abilities Stella's attacks come from the Sun, Moon and Stars, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Solaria, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to the Sun. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She has also used an attack called Sun Burst which burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. She also has one Star based spell via Bright Star Stella also has the Ring of Solaria and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from the Trix, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since, and has no longer been seen to be used by her after she gained her Enchantix. In her role as the Fairy of the Sun, the Moon and the Stars, Stella wields the ultimate ability to manipulate light, the fierce power of the Sun, the mystic force of the Moon and the astral energy of the stars. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Due to the fact that Stella's powers revolve around light and heat, she cannot remain in a dark area very long. Since her powers are derived from celestial objects she is able to manipulate cosmic forces. Stella possesses a magic item known as the Ring of Solaria. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon's Flame, it is believed that the ring holds immense magical powers and the Trix mistakenly thought the Dragon Flame was in it because of that. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation. Stella has also shown minor abilities of manipulating the weather. She is able to create rain storms, part the clouds via Cloud Breaker, and even manipulate cosmic weather such as Solar winds, storms and flares that are able to help plants grow, melt ice, and even burn things. Curiosities *'Birthday:' August 18 *'Astrological Sign:' Mermaid *'Favorite Food:' Chips *'Favorite Color:' Green *'Favorite Hobby:' Shopping and organizing pajama parties! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Handsome and full of muscles... and super sweet like Brandon *'Best Friend:' Bloom!!! *'Favorite Movies:' Comedies! Nothing is better than a laugh! *'Loves:' Dressing super fashionable, and giving fashion tips *'Favorite Music:' Pop music *'Favorite Spell:' Moon Ray! *'Phobia:' Bugs. Transformation Sequences Concept arts Stella01.jpg|Stella's early concept art Stella-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Stella's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Stella-concept-art_2006-2007.jpg|Stella's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Gallery Trivia *Stella's appearance was apparently inspired by actress Cameron Diaz, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The main voice actress of Stella from the 4Kids dub was credited using an alias that changed each season (Mary Stout, Su Meredith and Grace Shepard, respectively). *The hairband from Stella's Harmonix form is similar to the hat worn by Andrina, one of the sisters of Ariel in the 1989 Disney film "The Little Mermaid". In addition, both of them have blond hair, and the ribbons making up her Harmonix sandals as well as her Sirenix thighs are of the same color as Andrina's mermaid tail. *Harmonix is the first fairy form that does not tie her hair into pigtails. *"Stella" is a Latin and Italian word meaning "Star", referencing her powers, which are derived from celestial objects such as the Sun, the Moon and the Stars. Her parents' names, Radius and Luna, reference the sun and moon respectively. *Stella is a year older than the Winx and the rest of her class due to being held back a year for her acts of delinquency. Even if she is older than the other girls, she often acts immature for her age and sometimes like a 3-year-old, as shown in Season 5. *Stella had once flirted with twenty-six Specialists within one day. *Stella's opposite is Darcy. **Elementally: Stella having light related powers and Darcy having darkness related powers. **Personality: Stella is extrovert while Darcy is a sort of introvert and fights by cunning. *She had to suffer several body mutations: **Turned into a monster by Chimera. **Her face turned into a doodle when she gave up her looks for the Water Stars. **She temporarily became a child. Her personality also changed a little. *Stella is normally seen with Bloom and Flora more than the other girls. *It is revealed that she is acrophobic (scared of heights), which is ironic since she can normally fly. *During planning, aside from the age, Stella relatively remains unchanged. *Stella's princess outfit and scepter were redesigned for the Nickelodeon specials. *Stella had three childhood designs: in Season 2, she wore glasses and looked like a nerd; in Season 3 she was more formal. During Season 5 she looked somewhat ordinary 3-5 year old girl. However in Season 5 she wears her normal civilian outfit of Season 5 in her 3-year-old "childhood-form". *In the English/American Nickelodeon dub, her title is "Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun". However in the German and French Nickelodeon dub, her title is "Stella, Fee der Sonne und des Mondes" and "Stella, fée de la lune et du soleil", which both mean "Stella, Fairy of the Sun and the Moon", while in Italian dub, her title is "Stella, fata del sole splendente", means "Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun". In the Latin American and Polish dubs she was the fairy of the sun and the moon until Season 4, since Season 5 she is the fairy of the shining sun. *In the 4Kids dub, her birthday is August 10. *Stella's highlights in 3D transformations are in pink, but in the 2D one, they are in purple. *Stella is the only Winx girl to appear on every episode so far, despite not being the main protagonist of the show. *Stella at her first appearance was 17 years of age and Brandon was 16 which means that Stella might be older than Brandon. *Stella's favorite hobbies are shopping, dressing up, and designing fashion. *She and Aisha are both 17 at their first appearances. In season 5, they are also the two most prominent in their Harmonix forms. *Stella is the most eldest of all of the Winx. *In Season 3, she tries a dress that looks similar to her re-designed Princess of Solaria dress. *Both her and Caramel are voiced by Amy Gross in the Nick dub. *Both her and her bonded pixie hate spiders. *According to Iginio Straffi, in a live-action movie his ideal cast for Stella would be Jennifer Lawerence. *In Season 5, Stella is the only Winx that doesn't have a named spell that is released from the leg. *According to the show's creator, Stella is the third most powerful fairy of the Winx (Bloom being the first and Flora being the second ). *She always wanted to be a fashion designer and her wish did come true in Season 6. *She is the fourth Winx to turn evil as shown in "Queen for a Day". **The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. **The second was Tecna as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The third was Musa as shown in the "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. *She is the only fairy to wear boots in her Mythix form. *She and Bloom are the only Winx to have a sleeveless uniform in the 7th season. *All of her transformation colors (except for Sophix) are in orange even though her favorite color is green. *She is the only Winx member that has the least Butterflix spells, which are two: Sunrise Power and Flux of Light. *Rebecca Soler voice Tecna in the season 3 of Winx Club in the 4Kids dub. Category:Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Company of Light Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Solaria Category:Love & Pet Category:Royalty Category:Stella Category:Sirenix Category:Dragon Flame Category:Harmonix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Bloomix Category:Enchantix Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Mythix Category:Allies Category:Amore Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Brandon Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Butterflix Category:Season 7 Category:Tynix